Time Travel
Time Travel is a 2018 American animated comedy-drama film based on the comic book of the same name. It is the sequel to 2014's Gameziety and the fifth film in Jalen Sonic Gamer Cinematic Universe.4 In the film, Jalen and his 3 brothers wanna go back in time to November 17, 2000 to watch Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. The film was released in the United States on November 17, 2018,2 and grossed $103.3 million worldwide.2 Description Jalen and his 3 2-minute-Younger-brothers use a time machine watch to go back in time to watch Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, and hope they'll have enough time to get back home for their dad's wedding. Plot The film opens with Jalen and his brothers playing ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''but they're dad opens the door and announces that he'll get married soon, Which leaves Jalen and his Bros excited, when they're dad left the room, Jalen recognized something, he thought that this night will be a Parody of ''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, ''So they're dad had to go to his lab to tell his boss to make him take the night off, but her boss wasn't they're, while he was waiting, Jalen found a Watch, which was secretly a time machine, but when they're dad came, they put back the watch. When it was time to go, Jalen and his friends were confused, But when they went to they're room Jalen wondered, next time they go back to the lab, they can use the time machine to go to November 17, 2000 to watch ''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie,''for the rest of the day, Jalen and his brothers disscused that what they'll do while they're in 2000.Jalen went downstairs, but he heard his dad talking on the phone, his dad saidhe'll be back at the lab Tommorow, When Jalen hears it he goes upstairs, he tells his bros that they'll go back to the office tommorow.at 9 pm Jalen and his bros went to sleep, the next morning, Jalen and his friends woke up, they were ready to get up, they changed,brushed teeth, and headed out the door, They're dad went to the car then they went to the lab, Jalen and his brothers were excited, at the lab Jalen told his dad that he wanted to look around.He didn't mind at all, Jalen and his bros saw a woman, then jalen called her and made his voice soundd like a game show host and asked her if she wanted to win $1,000,000 and told her to hold.Jalen and his bros crawled through the woman's desk. Jalen and his bros went back to the watch, then he setted the watch to November 17, 2000 and then He pressed the button.On November 17, 2000 Jalen and his friends went "woooooooaahh" Jalen and his bros looked around. Jalen saw AMC theaters, Jalen begged for tickets to watch Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, but the lady said tickets are $10 each, so Jalen used the watch and headed back to the present to get his wallet from a chair next to his dad,they saw the woman was still on hold,then they went back to November 17, 2000, then the lady said the movie will start at 9pm, Jalen and his friends were worried,Jalen tried to go back to 2017 but one of his bros begged him no to go back, because of the gateway they experienced on the way. Then they decided to kill some time In 2000, then they saw a Hotel, Jalen and his friends were able to spend the day there,while killing time they went out, they were looking for a N64 Game but the store only had one more, Jalen found one, but someone else snatched it then Jalen ran for it but the guy tripped and Jalen caught the game, but the guy tried pushing him but when he fell over The scanner scaned the game, then Jalen owned the game, which leaves the other guy depressed. Jalen and his friends went back to the hotel, but the time was 8:49 pm Jalen and his bros qucikly signed out of the Hotel and went to the bus stop, then 5 seconds later Jalen and his bros ran on the bus, in a hurry. Jalen and his bros went to AMC And he asked if they were late the lady said they're just in time the movie will start in 5 minutes.Back in 2017 Jalen's dad was looking for him and his bros, Dad saw the woman and saw that she was stuck on hold, then he said his wedding was in 3 hours.Back in 2000 Jalen and his friends were ready to watch the movie, One of his bros turned on they're phone and texted they're friends about the movie, but a man told him to shut off his phone because the movie is starting, then he put his phone away then the movie started, during clips of the movie Jalen told them about stuff, after the Movie, Jalen and his bros all said goodbye to 2000 then Jalen and his bros went back to the Present just in time for the wedding, they ran to the Church but then they saw that they're dad was marrying Coco LaBouche, a cruel woman who hates children from Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, one of Jalen's bros reveals Coco's true nature by announcing that her kidnapping plot had failed.9He reocrded that from the movie) They're dad, seeing Coco for the evil liar she truly is, calls the wedding off and tells her that she was not the woman he thought she was. Jalen divulges Coco's plans to Matt Ouimet, who is also in attendance, and the former president fires Coco from Dorney Park for her treachery. When Coco tries to leave, Jalen's brothers are on her wedding train and angrily yanks them off in front of everyone. Jalen angrily tells Coco that only he can do that and, as Coco leaves the church, Jalen stomps on the wedding dress and rips it, revealing her lingere.Jalen's uncle arrives at the church to return Jalen's wallet having been at the apologizes to Chas for wha lab and tells him that life can be cool sometimes, The film ends with the everyone a cake fight and the camera backs up and a piece of cake is thrown at the camera and the screen fades to black. During the credits,Jalen and his Bros make they're own music video of Who Let The Dogs Out. In a mid-credits scene the lady was still on hold Jalen and his bros see her and decide to call her and thank her for holding she acadentally drops the phone and she figures out the she lost.In a post-credits scene, A Lady cleans up the Theater and then Coco LaBouche barges in and tell her if she can work here, Leaving the Lady Worried.